Dean's Audition
'''Dean's Audition '''is a 1965 film, Dean got rejected because of his American accent, and greased hair, days later (Oct 7, 1965), Davy was chosen (his audition survived), because of this, Dean auditioned for The Eediots and got chosen. this reveals that Dean is from the Pacific Northwest, USA. NBC Rejected Dean because of his appearance, american accent, and greased hair. On October 7, 1965, Dean auditioned to MTV's The Eediots and he got chosen. N614900834 1026993 7817.jpg|Next up in the Audtion, Dean from the pacific Northwest, USA. Snoopy-and-his-candle.png|dean, if you get chosen, i will be in it. Bob Rafelson _ Bert Schneider.jpg|GET THE FUCK OUT, DEAN. I DON'T WANT TO SEE YER FACE AND YER MUTT ON TV! THE FLOOR WOULD BE DIRTY! GoatblanketsNY-424x275 kindlephoto-301797980.jpg|NO! 1765.jpg|Hi! I'm Lady Elaine aka Mr. Punch as a women. I hope you guys pick me. Bob Rafelson Bert Schneider.jpg|i'm not picking you because you're a female. we need 'boys' in our new tv show, not girls! get out! (writes lady elaine in audition, but she didn't get the part because she is a woman). NEXT UP, DEAN FROM THE NORTHWEST. Teenage record party, 1950s-60s (4).jpg|Bert Schneider: YOU MEAN THIS DEAN? HE GREASES HIS HAIR! 1765.jpg|I'm also a boy because I am a transgendered person. Bob Rafelson Bert Schneider.jpg|how old are you? 1765.jpg|A couple of hundreds years old. Pink Sheep.jpg|My name is Pink Sheep and I'm ############################################################## years old. Can I join in? If not, I will roast you fam. Bob Rafelson Bert Schneider.jpg|BOTH OF YOU ARE TOO OLD. I AM LOOKING FOR HOMOPHOBIC BOYS BETWEEN THE AGES OF 17 & 21. (SLAMS DOOR) Meanwhile.png GoatblanketsNY-424x275 kindlephoto-301797980.jpg|Hi! I'm the Yule Goat and I"m auditioning because I want to be better than Satan Clause. Bob Rafelson Bert Schneider.jpg|GET OUT OF HERE YULE GOAT, CUZ YOU ARE A GOAT! HUMAN PEOPLE ONLY! GoatblanketsNY-424x275 kindlephoto-301797980.jpg|My cousin Pink Sheep auditioned and he will roast you. Bob Rafelson Bert Schneider.jpg|AND STAY OUT. GO AUDITION FOR THE EEDIOTS. Pink Sheep.jpg|FINE. WE'RE GOING TO MTV FOR THE EEDIOTS! 5 min later.jpg Photo.jpg|Hi I'm Bearded Red Sheep and I'm a homophobe. I'm older than 20 years old and I live in the US. Bob Rafelson Bert Schneider.jpg|what part of the US Are you from? Photo.jpg|Houston, Texas. N614900834 1026993 7817.jpg|my stepson, wool hat, was in the same school you currently attend. 6673b0960bcab3f7e8cd2a7e39c4b42a.jpg|i'm dean lancelot wood from the pacific northwest. who the fuck is wool hat? Photo.jpg|I'm not really a sheep. I'm *reveals to be Michael Nesmith* 6673b0960bcab3f7e8cd2a7e39c4b42a.jpg|screw this. im auditioning. 1weeklater.jpg 6673b0960bcab3f7e8cd2a7e39c4b42a.jpg|screw you bob and bert. you hired my homophobic wannabe davy instead. that's it. i'm going to mtv. Raven.gif|hello dean wood. ready to become an eediot. 6673b0960bcab3f7e8cd2a7e39c4b42a.jpg|Yes. Raven.gif|why are you here? 6673b0960bcab3f7e8cd2a7e39c4b42a.jpg|that stupid foreign kid named davy was chosen. i hate him so much. i grease my hair since i was 6 years old. now most boys have mop top hair-dos. that foreign kid has one too. Davy cap.jpg|Dean: I SAW THAT STUPID PICTURE IN THE PAPER TODAY. HE SUCKS! Raven.gif|I auditioned, but they wouldn't let me because I was female, black, and looked like a doll. 6673b0960bcab3f7e8cd2a7e39c4b42a.jpg|i got it. you can direct episodes of the eediots. i want to fuck with david bowie. David Bowie (1967).png|did somebody say david bowie? 6673b0960bcab3f7e8cd2a7e39c4b42a.jpg|yes! Raven.gif|I'm going to have a grandaughter named Raven Baxter in the future. And she can predict it! 1765.jpg|i think opera will have 26 kids, 13 boys and 13 girls, 13 white, and 13 black. 6673b0960bcab3f7e8cd2a7e39c4b42a.jpg|I HATE DAVY SO MUCH. WHY THE FUCK DID HE GET CHOSEN AND NOT ME? Raven.gif|I dunno. InflatePaul.jpg|Help me. I've been a blueberry since 1963. Pink Sheep.jpg|i'll deflate ya with my sexy moustache. InflatePaul.jpg|Okay. Scene Missing.PNG|POP! 1765.jpg|YAY! David Bowie (1967).png|Paul Survived. This is going to be Drewlandic Headlines on Cobaltville's Behalf Th (29).jpg|IM DEFLATING. Th (29).jpg|BUT IT WAS AIR, I SURVIVED. NOBODY EVER SURVIVED BEING A BLUEBERRY BEFORE ME! 84px-MTV logo 1957–1975.png|BREAKING NEWS: PAUL, WHO IS 6 YEARS OLD, BECOMES THE WORLD'S FIRST BLUEBERRY SURVIVOR IN COBALTVILLE, DREWLAND. Th (29).jpg|AND THE FATTEST BLUEBERRY EVER! Meanwhile.png Bob Rafelson Bert Schneider.jpg|DEAN IS NOT JOINING OUR NEW SHOW. WE REPLACED HIM WITH DAVY. 6673b0960bcab3f7e8cd2a7e39c4b42a.jpg|SCREW YOU BOB RAFLESON AND BERT SCHNEIDER. WHY THE FUCK DID I GET REJECTED. Th (29).jpg|Can I join in? Bob Rafelson Bert Schneider.jpg|Nope. Our 4 People has completed. BTW, you should be an extra in the eediots. BTW, YOU ARE TOO YOUNG! Category:1965 Films Category:Films Shot in Black & White